


He was Death...

by Soha_Friend



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Doubt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soha_Friend/pseuds/Soha_Friend
Summary: In his world there was no such thing as mercy... Woman or child, old or sick, no one got spared. No one. Death followed him everywhere he went, along with the corpses of his enemies.





	He was Death...

In his world there was no such thing as mercy... Woman or child, old or sick, no one got spared. No one. Death followed him everywhere he went, along with the corpses of his enemies. Always alone, on his own. Never requiring help, never in his life failing. Failure was exactly the opposite of him and his dry, bloody perfection. Clan mates tried to stay away, because the closer to him the colder. Because those people knew mercy was not in his style, and for them there would be no exception.

Sometimes I would wonder who was - he - the person I looked up to and idealized. The person who raised me. A monster? Am I one too, then? He told me the strong write the history, that we were the strong. But for me the lines always got blurred, between good and bad... I killed to survive, we all did. But did it make it right?

In his world there was no such thing as respite or regret. But sometimes the ease with which he took lives was terribly terrifying. I knew him well enough, but one look in the flat frozen lake of his eyes made me doubt it. One glare of those death carrying glaciers, made me want to dig a hole and hide.

Nethertheless he was the being I subconsciously always wanted to be. So ruthlessly strong, extremely powerful. He was so masterfully unemotional, one might have thought he never had emotions from the beginning. So intimidating in his rage, and unbreakable in his power. Like a mountain : never giving up, never breaking to the wind. Not many people knew he was broken from the beginning. Not even me.

He never talked about it. And only now I know why...

I was young and naЇve then. I thought I could change him, but in truth no one ever could. Bandages do not fix broken bones, do not heal what is broken from inside. _Do you not feel anything, Bi-Han?_ I was scared that I was the one wrong, I was scared of letting him down, loosing him. Those thoughts, were of course, never vocalized, but he knew. He always knew... Everything.

Living together made me brave, I liked ask many unwanted questions, which would result in either physical or emotional torment.

"What we are doing... Is it right? Are we bad people? Are we the ones they call enemies?"

It was not that I was trying to be annoying, just that I never understood I hit a nerve almost every time I asked a question.

"What was before this... the Lin Kuei? Did you and I... have a normal life?"

We did. And he was old enough to remember it. It was killing him from inside, but he had to be strong. Because he once swore to protect me.

Bi-Han, if you hear me, I am thankful for everything you have ever done for me. Without you I would be nothing but another child broken by the Lin Kuei. Standing here now, being the Grandmaster, I feel guilty, because I never deserved it. I will not eat or rest until find a way to bring you back!

From the very beginning in his world there was no kindness or love. When death is the only thing you see from birth, it becomes to shape you, it becomes to define you. Death was him. He was death...

 


End file.
